Duny (Netflix series)
|Hair_color = Black |Skin_color = Light |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Titles = Lord of Erlenwald Prince of Cintra |Profession = Knight |Partner = Pavetta |Children = Ciri |Lookalike = Bart Edwards |Appears_other = Of Banquets, Bastards and Burials }} Duny was a knight, who became the prince of Cintra after proclaiming the Law of Surprise over Princess Pavetta. Biography Destiny Fulfillment Lord Urcheon of Erlenwald, who had been engaged in a secret relationship with Pavetta for a year, interrupted the betrothal party. With his face hidden under knight's armor, he came to claim Pavetta's hand in marriage. Eist knocked his helmet off, revealing a monstrous form. Queen Calanthe requested that Geralt kill him, but he refused as Urcheon was no monster. He'd been cursed. Queen Calanthe orderd her guards to kill Urcheon regardless. Urcheon disarmed the guards and explained to Queen Calanthe that Pavetta belonged to him via the Law of Surprise. More of the queen's guards attacked. Geralt came to his defense, and together they dispatched of Queen Calanthe's guards. An even larger fight then broke out between the guests until Queen Calanthe commanded the fighting to end. Duny hugged Pavetta. He explained that he was cursed as a young boy. He lived his whole life in misery until the day he saved Queen Calanthe's husband, King Roegner from certain death. By tradition, he chose the Law of Surprise as payment. Eist pushed Queen Calanthe to honor the tradition. Destiny had determined the surprise be Pavetta. Should she resist, chaos would surely ensue. Duny abandoned all hope of claiming the Law of Surprise when he heard the king returned to find a child on the way. He knew no woman could accept him as he is. So he waited until the twelfth bell when the curse broke. He never intended to meet Pavetta. Only watch from afar. But destiny intervened and they fell in love. Queen Calanthe seemed to accept destiny, handing over her sword and extending her hand to Duny. She pulled him close, whispers "here is your destiny," and then pulled out a knife and aimed it at his throat. Pavetta screamed out and suddenly her abilities awakened, sending everyone flying across the room. Pavetta and Duny float above the room until Geralt knocked them down. Queen Calanthe announced that the Law of Surprise would be honored and Pavetta would marry Duny. Furthermore, Queen Calanthe herself had agreed to marry Eist; there would be two vows that night. Pavetta and Duny kissed, and he transformed back into his human form. Queen Calanthe's blessing of their marriage lifted the curse and fulfilled destiny. Duny wished to repay Geralt for saving his life, and Geralt initially declined; when Duny insisted, saying he could not start a new life in the shadow of a life debt, Geralt chose the Law of Surprise. However, even though he did not truly intend to lay claim to anything, Pavetta suddenly threw up, signifying that she was pregnant, moments after Geralt claimed the Law of Surprise.Season 1, Episode 04: Of Banquets, Bastards and Burials References pl:Duny Category:Netflix The Witcher characters Category:Royal family members